


filled with poison(but blessed with beauty and rage)

by tropicokilos



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, eventual femslash, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropicokilos/pseuds/tropicokilos
Summary: it’s just to right andres’ wrongs, tatiana tells herself
Relationships: Ariadna Cascales/Tatiana, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Tatiana, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Ariadna Cascales
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i saw someone mention tatiana x ariadna in the lcpd tumblr tag so as ceo of ariadna cascales protection and love squad and someone who needs more lcdp femslash you know i had to write this

of course tatiana is glued to the screen, watching the royal mint heist coverage tirelessly, even bringing along her headphones in the shower to hear the latest news. she should have been there. she should have been printing money. she should have shot andres in the head and enacted the plan, her plan. but of course, she just let him leave her, with a suitcase of her clothes and twenty euros from their latest loot. she knew it wouldn’t last.

it’s not that tatiana didn’t enjoy herself with andres. in many regards, they were the same and what she should have seen as lovebombing, as a dying man clutching to something tangible and sure, for what it was- a long con. she found herself losing more and more, the more time she spent with him and their long-suffering tag-along martin, the more she lost herself. she went from his bonnie, partner in crime to the charming wife, letting him take all the glory and only smiling in a simple, loving manner. 

it was martin that made her realize she didn’t love andres. andres was in one of his ever-long speeches, eyes wide like saucers as he recounted the tale of stabbing a man in his balls for making fun of him and she looked at martin, who was drinking andres in, pure adoration in his eyes and that’s when that thought started burning in the back of her mind- how the fuck can you love him?

she sees them drag a lifeless body covered in a sheet out of the mint and anxiously waits for them to announce who was the causality. they also drag a young woman, who is sobbing but not resisting the cops who lead the way and instead of handcuffing her and throwing her in a van,a policewoman wraps her in a blanket and helps her sit down as the girl sobs and sobs.

“during a shootout with the police, andres de fonollosa was shot dead. it was his stand-off with the police that let the robbers escape. he wasn’t alone, along with him was a hostage, a young woman who is yet to be identified.”

within an hour of searching the internet, she finds her- ariadna cascales. tatiana should hate her, young and pretty, andres’ little plaything but the hatred that burns inside her is only towards that bastard. to think he had a code and then try to whisk away this girl as a spoil of war. she closes all the tabs, but at night she dreams of green eyes and a crying girl and then they are both running and then andres rises and kills them both.

***

it’s by pure chance that she finds the girl months later. ariadna- she tests the name on her tongue silently- a beautiful name for a beautiful girl, now works in a café, no doubt the mint is tarnished forever for her, reminding her of the dalis and the guns and andres’ touch.

“would you like to order?” ariadna asks tatiana and she doesn’t sound like tatiana imagined she’d sound. not how tatiana didn’t want to admit she wanted ariadna to sound, like an american valley girl, because then she’d be forgiving andres again and vindicating herself, believing this girl fell for him the same way tatiana did.

“just a cup of coffee, please.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your hits and kudos <3 
> 
> now it's time for a little bit of ariadna backstory
> 
> warning: this chapter has allusions to rape and psychological torture

when the police find ariadna, she's in a fetal position on the floor. one of the police officers, not-so-kindly, makes her sit up and someone flashes a light in her eye. there is radio chatter that buzzes around, a cacophony of voices screaming in the background. when they make her stand up, ariadna falls down so the officer who made her sit up, roughly grabs her arm and makes her keep walking but she sees it. andres de fonollosa, as she heard on the radio, has fallen. 

he doesn't look peaceful, even when dead, his mouth twisted, ready to scream, ready to reel her back in and ariadna has to do a double take to make sure he is really dead. she knows she is. 

"who are you?" one of the police officers asks her, tugging on her arm as if he wants to twist it off. _i'm not one of them_ , she wants to scream. _i just did as i was told_. 

***

ari always did as she was told. her mother had always said she was a strange baby, who didn't cry at night or when someone took away her toy. that's why her father didn't like her at all. some boy would pull on her pigtails in the playground or one of the older girls would push her from the swing or steal away her toys. her father would always know where to find her, hidden beneath a landslide, lower lip trembling and tears falling from her face. and even then, with him goading her on and pushing her to lash out, she'd be silent. 

***

they seat her down outside, wrapping her in a blanket, spitting questions at her as she wipes at her face, trying to rid of every little particle of soot but ultimately just smearing it all over herself. when one of the inspectors, she figures, comes up to her and takes her hands, whispering calming words, she flinches. _he_ helped her too when she had a panic attack, voice smooth and hands unwavering as he made her a promise to keep her unharmed and safe and sane and then he'd broken his promise. 

"my name is angel rubio. listen, miss cascales, you need to cooperate with us. you were caught aiding these criminals in escaping and you helped de fonollosa hold off the police. you wounded several officers. you'd do better in telling us what made you do it, rather than a judge who's looking to convict anyone related to this case."

"he made me. he made me do a lot of things."

"what things, miss cascales?"

"i was his concubine, of sorts. he made me sleep in his office with him, keep him relaxed and happy. he wanted to take me away, live out the last months of his miserable life living like royalty with me by his side."

"you mean to say de fonollosa raped you?"

"no, he didn't. i was the one who offered it to him, it's all my fault. i made him do it. if i kept my mouth shut i'd know he wouldn't kill me and i wouldn't need to fuck him to survive."

"what you're describing is still sexual assault, miss cascales. you were under the impression that you'd be murdered if you didn't have intercourse with him."

"intercourse." she doesn't know why but it makes her laugh. it wasn't intercourse, it was him taking her whenever he felt like letting off steam and with her levitating outside of her body, thinking off the warmth of her bed back home and the smell of her mother's apple pie but she doubts now that she'd ever feel the comfort of those things ever again.

"miss cascales, you've been through a lot. i'm sorry we couldn't protect you from him. but you need to cooperate. we're offering you full support, we'll compensate you for your troubles and get you in touch with some really good organizations and experts that deal with trauma like yours."

"compensate me?" ariadna spits it out, like venom. "how much money would it take for me to have sex with you, inspector rubio? for you to lay down and let me do whatever i want with you?"

"i'm not sure what you're insinuating, miss cascales." the man is quite flustered, fixing his glasses that keep falling off in place.

"one million euros? two? five? he offered me his share, you know. and i took it. he promised me and then he led me down with him to die. i don't think he even wanted me to die, he wanted to always be a part of me. so tell me why i should listen to your stupid fucking promises?"

the man gets up, with pity in his eyes and that makes ariadna want to strangle him. she doesn't need anyone's pity. they could never give her what they truly wanted, for berlin to let out his last dying breath confined to a bed, rotting in his sweat and piss, knowing what he did to her. they take her to a hospital and only when the IV full of sedatives drips to its last drop, does she fall asleep. 

***  
she finds work in a small café, as far as she can from the mint and his voice and hands and presence. sometimes she drops a cup when she zones out or pours something on herself but her boss, a kind elderly woman, doesn’t say anything of it, she probably has seen ariadna on the news when she was dragged out of the mint. it's a small comfort ari is thankful for. all other people would cry at the mere sight of her face, telling her how brave she is which she hates. ariadna has never been brave, if she was brave she'd find a way to escape like some hostages did, if she was brave she'd dig with her nails until she could find a way for her and that bastard to get out, to take all his money, to leave him alone and as scared as she was. there are some who hate her, conspiracy theorists online who thought she is one of the robbers masquerading as a hostage, that the group is planning a second heist and she's going to be helping them on the outside and they amused her, until she scrolled down to read the comments, all of them calling her a gold digger and a bitch and a slut. her shrink told her re-reading those comments over and over again was a way of self-harm so she stopped going to him. the new one didn't ask many questions, none that made her hurt and question her sanity, just handed her a prescription for a cocktail of meds.

she notices the pretty redhead lady the minute she steps in. she's certainly no ariadna. she's bold, not just in the way that she dresses, all diamonds and chanel, but in the way that she walks. the lady scares her in a way, in the same way _he_ did, watching ariadna as if she's peeling off her skin and skull to look inside and ariadna braces herself, it can be anything from a journalist to an amateur obsessed with the heist crew

"what would you like to order?"

"just a cup of coffee, please." the lady says and flashes her a thousand dollar smile. "i'm tatiana, by the way."


End file.
